Bokēn
by rosaneira1256
Summary: Welcome to the world of Bokēn, enjoy your stay.


_As any normal person would wake up, go to work and eventually get married off to have a family of their own, Si-Won was not like that. And certainly, living alone wasn't such a good idea either. Instead, our 'current' protagonist would be living with his other three siblings. In a large enough apartment, in an apartment building on the highest floor so that if anyone was to rob them, no one would reach them. Well, there's another reason at that but that's not important right now._

_First up—for now—is Si-Won, Song Si-Won, which was his full name. A man that is the height of 5'11 and has muscles and 4 abs he has made for himself in his own time that his own brother is jealous. Despite being the eldest out of his brothers being 26, he was the most handsome one, according to people. _

_No bragging, of course, it's just what he heard along with Chuwon, but we'll get to him later. He was 3 types of nationalities but his main, Korean—which he was half of—made him look a lot like it, especially with his eyes. Yet, he did look a bit more American but that was only because half of his Finnish side gave him most of the good looks._

_Now, onto Chuwon. The tallest out of the siblings being 6'0 and has the same body built as Si-Won, almost. Unlike the eldest, Chuwon has actually gained respect throughout the years he has been on this planet and is not the cursing, rude and anger filled Si-Won. In fact, he is the complete opposite. I may not have mentioned this before but both Si-Won and Chuwon have dark brown hair as well as dark brown eyes._

_And so will this next sibling. _

_Up for thirds, we get Tae-Won. Now, he is a completely different story. The body shape and curves on this man—or if you want to call, female—is nothing like you've seen before. Listen I'll just get to the point but, he resembles a lot of similarities as to what a females body would have. But better. His body is just perfect, shaved and outright everything a female would want. And we can't forget that pretty face completes the outfit which Tae-Won does and has. _

_Some people have mistaken him for a woman, but that doesn't stop our little Tae. _

_Last up is Jae-Won. Jae-Won, or as he goes by his nickname Lotus, is a very complicated man. He is younger than the others, being 21 while the others are older and a bit more responsible. Well, it's not like Jae isn't responsible because he is, it's just that things get serious when he's around. For being the youngest, you think he would be the one pushed around yet, it's the other way around._

_But enough of Jae-Won, let's get into Si-Won, our current protagonist for this chapter. Currently alone in the apartment while his younger siblings are out, Si-Won was reading. Funny enough, he was reading a book that had so many provocative things in it that if anyone caught him reading it, they would think he was a pervert. But pervert he wasn't. He was just a curious man that of course, has never had any love interest in his life._

_All of a sudden, the front door opened._

**"Sup Si-Won, I'm back!"**

**"Get the fuck out, I'm busy."**

_Chuwon rolled his eyes, since this was Si-Won's attitude all the time towards him. Letting out a sigh, Si-Won closed the book he was reading and set it aside on the clean kitchen counter. When Chuwon was closing the door and getting ready to hang his coat, he felt something slip past him. _

**"Hm... what was that..?"**

**"What was what?"**

**"Um, nothing. Nevermind."**

_Si-Won didn't bother asking further, getting up from his seat right in front of the kitchen counter and going over to the coat hanger to grab his coat._

**"Wait, where are you going? I just got back from work, don't you want to do something together as siblings?"**

**"Do something with Tae-Won when he gets back, I'm heading out."**

**"Is it because your bored? Ya know, I can just call up—"**

**"No, it's alright. I need to get some air for a while, I barely ever leave the apartment."**

**"But it's getting dark out."**

_Chuwon added in his sentence while looking at Si-Won. After a few seconds, Si-Won did a small smirk—it was a sly and mischievous little smirk yet Chuwon didn't know or have any clue._

**"That's the point."**

_Si-Won opened the door, leaving Chuwon in the apartment. Alone. Walking out of the apartment complex, Si-Won glanced around at the slightly darkened sky yet it was beautiful, so he didn't mind. As he walked on the sidewalk, passing the brightly lit stores, he was stopped when he saw something that caught his eye._

_In one of the stores on display, you could see through the window of the store a small TV that was stacked on top of the others one yet this one was actually on while the other's weren't. Taking a closer look and getting close to the window, Si-Won saw that on the screen, it showed brightly lit colour bars._

_Then all of a sudden, a small song was heard in Si-Won's ears. It sounded a bit upbeat and loud yet it wasn't too loud... just yet. Si-Won decided that he has had enough and he walking away was his best option to stop hearing whatever he was hearing and seeing the TV. _

_As he walked away and further into the darkness of the streets, he didn't realize someone was in front of him._

**"Si-Won hyung!"**

_Si-Won stepped back, a bit surprised that one of his younger brothers were in front of him, Tae-Won. He must have been coming him from his job just like Chuwon did—each one of them had jobs of their own, it's just that they came home at different times, which none of them minded. Letting out a deep sigh, Si-Won looked down at his little brother._

**"Oh, hello Tae. Just got off work huh?"**

**"Yah! I'm so glad because finally I can head back to the apartment and rest. What are you doing out here? Didn't you get off work a few hours ago?"**

**"I did, it's that Chuwon interrupted me in the middle of a book I was reading, so I decided I needed to get away from him and get some air. I'm just surprised you didn't get raped out here yet just by the way you look."**

**"Your lucky that's a joke or else I would kick your ass right now. Anyway, wanna head back? Chuwon won't bother you when I'm around, especially with Jae around."**

**"Jae-Won won't be back until midnight, he works too many hours at a young age. But, I do guess your right. I guess Chuwon will have to play with you when we get back, so that way I have more time to myself in my room. If you know what I mean..."**

_Si-Won smirks, turning around and making his way back to the apartment complex. Tae-Won was still wondering what Si-Won meant by his last sentence yet soon got it, his eyes widening and mouth going a bit agape in utter shock and surprise. Yet, he followed after his older brother, soon making it back with him._

_Back at the apartment, Chuwon was about ready to head to bed, not wanting to stay up any longer. The man usually gets up early in the morning, 3:00 to be exact which makes him even more tired throughout the day. Just as he was about to head to bed, knocking was heard on the door._

_He only assumed it was Si-Won and possibly Tae, since Tae-Won got off work at this time and Si-Won was headed out, just to get away from him, so it must have been them. Walking over and opening the door, it was indeed the two of them. _

**"Oh guys, your back!—"**

**"Shut the fuck up."**

_Si-Won interrupted Chuwon, walking past the taller man and heading to his room. As for Tae-Won, he glanced up at Chuwon for a slight second before walking inside and taking off his coat and hanging it up. Of course, neither was surprised at Si-Won'd behavior since the man was the most serious, intimidating man they knew. As well as the man they knew that cursed the most in appropriate and inappropriate situations. It was funny yet serious at the same time._

Chuwon did a small, cute pout before turning to Tae-Won, who was now sitting on the couch.

**"What's his problem now?"**

**"I wouldn't bother asking Chuwon, he's always like that."**

**"Hm..."**

_Chuwon did a small 'Hm' before nodding his head in agreement about what Tae said about Si-Won. He ran a hand through his hair, looking down at Tae with tired eyes._

**"I'm going to sleep. If you stay up, please turn off he lights because I hate getting up in the middle of the night to turn them off myself."**

**"I will, you can trust me this time."**

_Tae-Won said, smiling cheerfully while Chuwon headed off to his room. As soon as Tae heard the door to Chuwon's room shut closed, Tae-Won whispered to himself._

**"... I still don't know what Si-Won hyung meant..."**

—————————————

**_Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Bokēn, stick around for the rest._**


End file.
